


A Drunk Mind Speaks a Sober Heart

by greeny1710



Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [20]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crack, Dan is an adorable drunk idiot, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Max is his loving boyfriend, There really is not much more to it than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Dan takes Max to one of his university parties, which is fine. Except Dan gets drunk and Max realises just how much his boyfriend can be embarrassing.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924
Comments: 42
Kudos: 155





	A Drunk Mind Speaks a Sober Heart

**Author's Note:**

> did I write this in two hours because I had a rough day yesterday and spent 12 hours asleep on and off? yep. 
> 
> do I have any regrets? nope
> 
> lmao enjoy Dan being a drunk softie

Max wasn’t good with parties. He didn’t like how loud they got and the endless realms of people wandering around and pressing close freaked him out. And he didn’t drink, meaning that he always felt incredibly out of place and judged for it. 

And Daniel knew that.

So when Daniel asked if he would come to a party to celebrate the end of his first year of university _and_ the success of his football teams season, Max couldn’t say no. He wouldn’t have asked if he truly didn’t want Max there. And Dan was _the captain_ , it would look weird if he didn’t bring his boyfriend along.

He’d clutched onto Daniel’s hand from the second they’d gotten close to the party, following him through to the kitchen so that Daniel could get a drink. The party was happening at a house ten minutes from campus, and Max knew the journey back to Daniel’s student accommodation well enough that Daniel was most likely not going to be sober by the end of the night. He trusted Max to get him home safe and sound and non-sober.

“Oi oi Ricciardo!” One of the lads jostled, wrapping his arm around Daniel’s neck and kissing his cheek, “There’s my favourite Aussie, how you doin’ man? You wanting a drink? And is pretty boy having one too?”

Max flushed and tucked himself tighter into Dan’s side. 

“Nah, he’s good, Michael. I’m good anyway, matey, you got something for me?” 

Max watched the way Daniel’s eyes lit up at the sight of the alcohol Michael presented for him. 

“What poison you made?”

“For my favourite person in the world? A surprise,” Michael winked, and Max bristled at his side. 

He’d known Michael long enough now that he knew there wasn’t any feelings between them other than a sense of brotherhood. It didn’t mean that when Max heard someone call Dan theirs in any way he didn’t get slightly jealous.

Dan took a swig and Max watched the way the alcohol was swallowed down, his eyes fixated on the bob of Daniel’s throat.

“Well that is fuckin’ rank,” Daniel laughed, and Max took the cup into his hand and smelt it. 

“What the hell is in it?” Max asked as he grimaced at the smell.

“Well, it started out with vodka, then I threw in orange juice, then Jake and Jack threw in rum and after that I got a bit lost so I don’t know what else went into it but I know they mixed a lot of drinks,” Michael shrugged.

Daniel took the drink back from Max, necking it in one and Max had to admire his ability to do that. He didn’t drink, not like this. He drank socially, when his dad had a work event or they went to some fancy restaurant, and when Valtteri had turned 18, Charles had ‘smuggled’ vodka into their hotel room, and that was the extent of it. If Dan and Max went out for dinner alone, Max would often have a glass of something, and he loved watching Dan fall back in his seat, his fingers slowly swirling a tumbler of whiskey, like he was some kind of mafia boss and not a nearly-19 year old kid. 

(And if the idea of that turned Max on, well, Daniel probably already knew that)

But here, in this context, Max didn’t drink. 

Charles would’ve. He was the party boy out of them, but even he was responsible. Gone were the days of him getting blackout drunk, but it didn’t stop him being able to out-drink most of these boys. He was simply more cautious these days.

“Danny!” Someone roared, and Max jumped. 

The music was pounding, the walls of the scummy little student-rented house threatening to fall down, vibrating with every pulse of the beat. 

And yet the football team were still able to shout louder than the music. A true talent, if Max was honest. 

Daniel turned around and dragged Max along to the other room.

“Maxy!” They all screamed when they saw him shuffling along awkwardly beside Dan.

“My favourite genius!” One of the boys shouted, and Max blushed, whilst Daniel possessively wrapped his arm around Max’s waist, pulling him to press against Dan’s front. 

“What was that, Ericsson? You calling my boy yours?” Dan asked, and Max grinned at the bitter tone of Dan’s voice.

“He’s got more than enough love to go around, Dan!” Marcus antagonised, “My favourite genius, aren’t you, Max?”

“I take it you got a good grade on the paper then,” Max smiled, falling back into Daniel when he nosed up his neck, quietly whispering the word ‘mine’ against his skin.

“2:1 baby!” Marcus grinned and Max smiled back.

“Happy to have helped man, you did a great job with that paper.”

“You don’t proof read my papers,” Dan murmured.

“Because you don’t ask me to,” Max reminded him, turning in Dan’s grip and wrapping his arms around Dan’s neck, “I’ve offered a million times, you’re the one that says no.”

“You have enough on your plate,” Dan said, slowly stroking his thumbs across the small of Max’s back, “I don’t want to stress you out.”

“It takes me _fifteen minutes_ , it doesn’t,” Max told him, and pressed a gentle kiss to Dan’s lips. 

He heard the other party goers laughing and hollering at them, more than used to Dan’s possessive treatment of Max by now. And they still found it adorable when Dan treated Max like the prince he was. 

“C’mon Dan, put him down now, come play,” one of the other lads said, and when Max pulled away, he saw the fire burning in Dan’s eyes. 

If this night ended with Dan sober, Max knew he was going to be getting fucked. More than likely what was the happen, however, was Max would be dragging Dan back home and then in the late afternoon tomorrow, maybe even the evening, when Dan’s hangover lessened, Max would push Dan onto his back and Max would climb into his lap and take the lead for once. When Dan was still hungover yet horny as hell, it was easier for Max to be in charge. It didn’t actually amount to much, more just that Dan would hold Max’s body whilst Max got them both off. It was an effective system.

Dan flopped onto a sofa, pulling Max into his lap and holding him possessively once again. Max leaned back into him, his head dropping back onto Dan’s shoulder and resting his hands over Daniel’s. Dan started up a conversation with someone when Michael walked past again, knocking Max to get his attention.

“For Dan,” he told Max, passing across another drink. 

Max smiled and took it into his hands, holding it whilst Dan was distracted. 

“How’s school then, Max?” Marcus asked, looking up at him from where he was sprawled across the floor. 

“Good, all finished now. Exams were a ball ache.”

“How many did you end up having?”

Max thought about it for a moment, totalling them up before saying, 

“19.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” someone else said, “How the fuck did you not die?”

“I had Dan,” he admitted, shrugging slightly.

A couple of the girlfriends of the players coo’ed at him as he blushed, pointedly staring at their boyfriends to call them out for not being as cute as Max and Dan.

“I heard my name,” Dan said, pressing a kiss to Max’s jawline, “What’s up?”

“Just talking about my exams.”

Dan made a face of disgust at remembering Max’s exams. That had been painful to help him with. He’d do it again in a heartbeat, but _fucking hell_ had it been a lot of work. 

The party started to pick up after a little while, the football team making a point of socialising with Max and making him as comfortable as possible. No one questioned why he wasn’t drinking, probably because Daniel was doing more than enough of it for them both. They still involved him in a few of their games, however. And when it should’ve been Max that took a drink or a shot, Dan dutifully took it instead like the good boyfriend he was. 

Max knew at what point Daniel was past that stage of being drunk, and was now _drunk_. 

Max had wandered off to get Dan a glass of water, and when he’d come back, he’d sat down on the arm of the sofa and carded his fingers through Dan’s sweaty curls. Dan took the water into his hands and looked up at Max. His face broke out into an unfiltered grin and Max smiled lovingly back at him. 

“Hey Michael,” Daniel said, dragging the other boy’s attention to him, “Have you seen how pretty my boyfriend is?”

“I have Dan, he’s lovely,” Michael placated, rubbing his shoulder and exchanging a smile with Max. 

“He’s so pretty Michael, I love him. I love him so much my heart could burst.”

“I know, Dan, Max is the best.”

“I want to marry him, Michael,” Dan told him, and Max went wide eyed. 

_He wanted to marry Max?!_

“Do you, Dan?”

“Hmm,” Dan hummed, “Wanna put him in a pretty suit and tell the entire world how much I love him.”

Dan fell forward to drop his head onto Max’s lap, 

“My pretty boy, you make me so happy baby, your smile is brighter than the sun, and you’re hotter than Australia.”

How did Max forget Dan was an overly affectionate drunk?

God this was slightly embarrassing.

And by slightly, Max meant very. 

Daniel continued to list all of the reasons why Max was ‘the best boyfriend in the whole entire world. No, universe. No, existence. The best boyfriend in the whole entire existence’. 

Most of the others were by that point rather drunk themselves, and looked up at their faithful captain like he was giving them orders on the field and not sitting here telling them that ‘Max’s eyes are like sapphires, beautiful and precious. But they’re more than just gems, they’re a window to his soul. A window to the purest and best part of him, the part that loved Dan’. 

“Dan, baby, can you drink your water for me?” Max reminded him, tugging on the curls slightly to get Dan to open his eyes and cut him off mid-ramble. 

“You bought me water?”

“Yeah I did, baby, just drink some for me.”

Dan looked up at Max and Max sighed when he saw the tears building up. 

Dan had cried in front of Max before, this wasn’t anything unusual. He’d cried at the ending of Toy Story 3. He was that kind of guy. And so Max knew what tears these were. 

“Maxy,”

“Yes Danny?”

“I love you most. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“That’s okay Dan, I love you too.”

“Gon’ be a good husband one day,” Dan murmured, slowly sipping at his water before he turned back to his assembled crowd and further tears fell, “My baby bought me water because he loves me.”

Max looked across at Michael, probably the only other person that was sober in the building. Michael shrugged. 

Daniel had made comments before about ‘making Max a husband’. But only ever in the heat of the moment. Specifically it had come up during sex, when Max was wearing certain items of clothing that just had Dan gone for him. 

They’d never had this conversation sober.

 _A drunk mind speaks a sober heart_ Max heard echo in his head. 

Dan wanted to marry him one day. 

They’d not even been together two years, they were still kids. Dan wasn’t even nineteen yet. And yet, Max wanted it all. He wanted the marriage, the house with a picket fence and 2.4 kids running around. He wanted to come home every day and either start making dinner or find Dan making it for him. He wanted to spend his life laughing and joking with the one boy that made him smile exponentially. Max knew he wanted to marry Dan. Had known it since before they’d even gone away for their anniversary in October. He’d never heard Dan actually say he wanted to marry Max one day. 

“Maxy-“

“What’s up, Danny?”

“You look sad, why you sad?” Dan looked up at him with concern, tears pooling and aggressively patting Max’s face without meaning to.

Max caught his hand and pulled it away, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“I’m not sad, baby, I’m happy. Just thinking about the fact that you want to marry me.”

“I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,” Daniel crooned at him, and Max started laughing when he realised Dan was about to start singing ABBA at him again. 

“I know baby, just drink your water and we’ll plan the wedding later, yeah?”

“You gon’ be Meryl Streep, yeah?”

“Of course, Dan, of course,” Max laughed lightly, pushing the cup of water back to Dan’s mouth. 

“You putting him in a dress, Danny boy?”

“No!” Dan aggressively replied, “You can’t see my pretty boy in a dress, he’s mine.”

Max tightened his hand in Dan’s hair, hoping to cut off that conversation before it got any further. They didn’t need to know that Max had worn anything like that for Dan before. 

“Gon’ put him in a pretty blue suit cuz he’s got pretty blue eyes, and his brother, his brother man. Fuck he’s so cool, he’s gon’ make the suits cuz Charlie is proper talented, Max, do you ever wanna cry ‘cause Charles is so good?”

“Of course,” Max promised.

“He’s so good, I like him. He’s a good boy.”

“I’m glad you like him Dan.”

“And that little french boy. He’s funny.”

“Yeah Pierre is lovely too.”

“Not as lovely and funny as you, baby,” Dan promised, his eyes glossed over as he looked at Max. 

“Thank you, Dan, I’m glad.”

Dan nodded as well as he could with Max still holding his hair, and closed his eyes, nestling his face into Max’s lap. 

They’d been at the party a few hours by the time Dan was close to falling asleep with his head in Max’s lap. It hadn’t been a typical party, more than anything it had been them lounging around and Max watching Dan drink, talking with the others and laughing at the silly games they came up with. He’d been to a party like this before, however Dan had danced with him at that one, but Max preferred this. It was calmer, softer. 

And Max didn’t feel anxious at all. 

“Danny, do you want to go home, hmm? Shall we go home, baby?”

Dan wiped his hand across his face and looked up at Max, his eyes half closed in his drunk and sleep state. 

“I think so,” he nodded clumsily. 

Max pushed Dan onto Michael a second and stood up, taking Dan’s glasses through to the kitchen and leaving them on the side. When he came back, Dan was cuddled into Michael’s side and complaining that he wasn’t as soft and as cute as Max was and that he missed Max and wanted him back right now and he didn’t know if he’d ever see him again. 

“Hey Dan, look who’s here,” Michael prodded and Dan’s hazy eyes looked around the room before settling on Max.

“MAXY!” He shouted, stumbling up and into Max’s arms. “I thought you’d never come back. I missed you so much.”

“I was gone fifteen seconds Dan, I just went to the kitchen.”

“Thought you’d left me here forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-“

Dan continued to murmur ‘and ever’ whilst Max turned to Michael and the others.

“You gonna be alright taking him home or you want some help?” Michael asked as Dan clung onto Max and continued muttering.

“We’ll be fine, I’ve got his flat mates numbers anyway so I’ll just ring Saskia if I need anything.”

“Alright kid, you’ve got mine too, right? Just in case?”

“Yes Michael,” Max told him.

“Show me.”

Max rolled his eyes and wiggled his phone out, scrolling on it for a moment before pressing call on Michael’s contact name. When Michael’s phone lit up with ‘Max - Dickiardo’s bf’, he nodded and let Max hang up. 

“Alright kid, you stay safe, yeah? And ring me straight away if you need anything. And text me when you’re back, yeah?”

“Yes Michael,” Max repeated, grinning at the older boy. 

“Good lad, I’ll see you later, mate.”

“Say bye-bye Daniel,” Max told him. 

“Bye-Bye Daniel,” Dan repeated, grinning at Max for following instructions. 

The others laughed as Max rolled his eyes fondly and started dragging his boyfriend out of the house. 

Dan had his arm around Max’s waist, swaying them as the walked home. It was close to 2am and the streets were quiet. Not deserted, but quiet, and no one took notice of the two teenagers stumbling through central London to get home. 

“Maxy-Moo, I love you,” Dan said in his ear.

“I love you too, Dan, don’t worry.”

“‘M sorry for getting drunk, Maxy.”

“It’s okay, Danny, did you have fun?”

“A lot of fun, even better cuz you were there and I missed you being here.”

Dan still had a week left living in his student accommodation until his rent was up for the year, and so Max was staying with him for the last few days. Saskia and Jordan were still around, two of Dan’s flat mates, whilst Niamh and Ben has returned to their family homes already. Max felt safe at Dan’s uni flat and he was really loving living with him again. 

“I missed being here too, Dan. But soon we’ll be together every single day again, and it’ll be fun, yeah?”

“Can’t wait to take you to Aus, Max.”

“I can’t wait to go with you, Dan,” Max agreed, kissing his cheek. 

“My pretty boy,” Dan said, squeezing Max’s tightly.

The rest of the walk home was mostly comprised of Max dragging Daniel, and Daniel trying to tell random people, bins, a bench, and a pigeon, all the reasons why Max Räikkönen-Vettel was the best boyfriend in the whole entire existence. 

Max managed to get Dan back to his student flat without any further issues and had never been so thankful that Dan’s flat was on the bottom floor of his accommodation. 

Max swiped Dan’s key fob and pushed the heavy door open, nearly dropping Dan in the process. Dan stumbled at Max’s side and when Max got them into his room, Dan flopped onto the bed. 

“I’m going to go and get you some more water, okay? You get your clothes off and get in bed, alright?”

Dan saluted him and instantly pulled his shirt off. Max hesitated in the doorway for a moment as he watched Dan’s abs appear, before closing his eyes and turning on his heel. Now wasn’t the time to be lusting after his boyfriend. Now was the time to be getting him some water and pain killers and looking after his adorably drunk boyfriend. 

Max sighed once he got back into Dan’s room. 

“Dan, why are you laying on the floor?”

“Cuz you told me to get undressed and get in bed, but I have a boyfriend and I love him and I don’t sleep with people that aren’t my boyfriend,” Dan told him from his spot laying on the floor close to the desk. 

Max sighed and shook his head slightly. God he was in love with such an adorable idiot. 

“Dan, baby, I am your boyfriend. I’m Max.”

“Are you really?!” Dan scrambled to sit up and Max smiled at him. 

“Yeah, Dan, I’m Max.” 

Max sat down beside Dan on the floor, gently took his hand in his. Max watched the tears build up in Dan’s eyes again, 

“I can’t believe I’m so lucky that you’re mine. You’re gorgeous.”

“All yours, Dan, all yours.” 

Dan fell forward and Max wrapped his arms around him, pulling Dan into a warm hug and kissing his curls. 

“I love you, Daniel Ricciardo,” Max murmured, and when he felt Dan become heavy in his lap, he knew Dan had fallen asleep. 

Max shimmied his phone out of his pocket again and opened a new text message to send to Michael.

Michael Italiano   
  
Home safe. Drunk idiot tried to sleep on the floor because he forgot I am his boyfriend and didn’t want to cheat on me with me.   
  
Glad you’re safe kid. And please remind him that he’s a drunk idiot at every opportunity   
  
He cried when I told him in his boyfriend   
  
tbf mate he does that when he’s sober too. He just really loves you   
  


Max smiled at the text and looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. 

Max didn’t know what he did to deserve a boyfriend as wonderful as Dan, but he really did have the most perfect boyfriend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess of a boy lmao
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated❤️
> 
> Tumblr at 3303andmore :)


End file.
